totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenna (Total Drama BvTvC)
Jenna was a contestant from Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, competing on Team Classics. Personality Jenna is a no-nonsense person, who doesn't want to pick sides, rather, keep herself in a neutral position, allowing her to shift around as she sees necessary to stay in the game. Coverage Total Drama BvTvC Jenna does not play a major role in the first few episodes, but in A Challenge Totally Not Stolen From Dude Perfect, Jenna reveals to be a good drone pilot. She is selected as her team's pilot in the challenge, and is able to easily make it through the first 2 rings, before being promptly shot down by Rajah. She and Gerald are approached by Alejandro later, and they form the Unit 1229 alliance. However, in Too Cute To Compete?, Jenna's situation is complicated by the formation of the Femsquad, and she becomes conflicted on voting out Victor or Gerald after the latter yells at Victor for getting scared in the challenge, losing his favor with the team. Ultimately, Jenna decides to vote for Gerald, hoping to win immunity off of Victor all the way to the merge. In ''DANGER: Merging May Cause Blindsides, ''Jenna suggests building a raft for the challenge, and having Victor and Mia push it to victory. The idea works, and Team Classics wins the challenge by a massive margin. Post-merge, Jenna becomes more assertive in the Femsquad, challenging Parvati's supposed leadership. She begins to distrust Mia, thinking she is working with Victor, and being the first main advocate for Victor's elimination. In the first individual challenge, Jenna's suspicions are only heightened when Mia goes running off with Victor and Rajah, which she later dismisses as her panicking. Jenna divides the Femsquad into 2 groups of 4 to try and hunt down Victor, figuring that even if they get shot, Victor will end up with paint on him as well. However, both groups are ambushed by Victor, Rajah, and Mia, causing Jenna's plan to fail, and Victor to win immunity. Jenna is among those shocked when Cynthia plays a cancellation idol on Rajah, blindsiding Alejandro. As a counter, Parvati forms the Level 5 alliance with herself, Jenna, Mia, Victor, and Heather. However, after the Femsquad is able to eliminate Rajah, she plays along with Heather's plot to eliminate Victor, but Victor uses a cancellation idol to blindside Heather instead, not thinking that Cynthia has the extra vote due to Parvati's suggestion, citing that the group had been constantly running in ''DANGER: Merging May Cause Blindsides. '' However, Parvati gets paranoid, and tries to throw Jenna under the bus for backstabbing Victor and Mia, causing a minor dispute between Jenna and Victor and Mia, but it is quickly resolved, though Jenna becomes slightly paranoid. However, she also refuses to work with The Sliders, despite Cynthia's attempt to capitalize on Jenna's paranoia, and she continues to vote with Level 5. This proves to be a mistake, as despite Parvati thinking Cynthia did not have the extra vote, along with Parvati attempting to convince Sierra to flip on Cynthia, The Sliders stick together, and Cynthia plays her extra vote after she and Mia tie 4-4, eliminating Mia 4-3, and placing Level 5 in the minority. With no way to defend herself, she loses immunity to Victor, but is spared after Parvati is voted out, until a double elimination twist is revealed, in which Jenna loses immunity once again, and as the last non-immune member of Level 5, she is promptly voted out. Voting History Trivia Production * Emma was used for vectoring assistance for Jenna. Their personalities are also similar. * Originally, Jenna was supposed to be eliminated in ''Just Do What You Gotta Do Tonight ''in the same way as Heather, but the Sliders and Level 5 did not exist during this phase. TheNewGame decided to have Heather do it instead, so Victor and Mia would be more justified in not trusting her, and believing that Level 5 was no more, as well as to grant a final return of Heather's "Queen Bee" persona.